Secrets
by egyptiancatgoddess
Summary: You're hiding something, hikari... And I intend to find out what it is. Bronzeshipping. Yaoi, eventual lemon. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

So, I just realized that the last time I uploaded this there were words missing apostrophes (because I put it into text... *shakes fist*) So I've just re-uploaded it so it formats correctly this time! Sorry, nothing new, but you all got your lemon from me last night anyway, so you should be happy. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue.

Warnings: This fic contains yaoi, adult themes (*coughmasturbationcough*) and an eventual lemon. Enjoy!

Thanks to ruby_shards for beta'ing!

* * *

You're hiding something, hikari.

Your body tenses when I ask you what's wrong. _Nothing._ You say it too quickly, without meeting my eyes, a faint blush staining your cheeks.

Have you forgotten? I may have my own body now but that doesn't mean you can erase the past. You _created_ me. I am a part of you- I know you better than you know yourself. I am your darkness, Malik, and you'll never escape me.

I will find out your secret, sweet hikari.

I slip into your room, searching. What I'm looking for, I don't know yet- I'll know it when I see it. Nothing. Frustrated, I return to my room before you're out of the shower. You'll never know anything is amiss.

This is the third night I've listened to you toss and turn, restless with your own thoughts. I kneel outside your door, eyes trying to penetrate the darkness within. Sheets rustle, a stifled moan escapes your lips. The sound of skin against skin permeates the air.

My pants are immediately too tight as you pant, stroking yourself, hissing at the pleasurable friction. I watch you in the darkness- legs spread, sweaty sheets clinging to your body. My hand reacts automatically, unbuttoning my fly, reaching into my jeans to stroke the hardened flesh in time with your soft moans.

My dear hikari, is this what you were hiding?

But who do you think of while you touch yourself?

Your back arches, giving me a better view of your actions. Your soft, erotic moans only add to my experience. You pick up the pace, and I follow suit, fisting myself faster, delicious coils of pressure building inside.

I would rather be inside you, hikari. But this will do… for now.

Your breathing grows more ragged, hips thrusting frantically as you rocket towards climax…

"Ah… unh… _Marik_…"

A second of shock causes me to stop short, but the realization sends a flush of pride through my core. My orgasm comes quickly, and I bite my lip to stifle the moan.

Sheets rustle and fall to the floor as you extract yourself from the soiled cotton, leaving your body open to my perusal- your lightly muscled chest, your taut, cum-covered abs, your now flaccid member nestled amongst the golden curls between your thighs. The image of your lithe form beneath me sears my mind, immediately leaving me hard and wanting.

I could fulfill your desires now, hikari, but this opportunity is too tempting to pass up.

You fall back onto the bed, breath quickening as I "inadvertently" give you a glimpse of my thoughts- what I would do to you if I had you writhing below me, how I would brand you with my touch, with my tongue, before I tie you to the bed and fuck you until you can't see, can't think, can't walk.

A smirk crawls across my face as you whine, eyes watching intently as your hand snakes downward and your body arches to your touch. Your pace begins in a frenzied rush, mind supplying its own images to add to the ones I've given you. I match you pace for pace, thrust for thrust, heartbeat for heartbeat.

I told you before, hikari- I am a part of you. You cannot escape me.

Our climaxes hit almost simultaneously, and I somehow manage to keep quiet as you arch off the bed, my name tearing itself from your throat.

I'm back in my own room before you come down from your high, your mind a hazy jumble of pleasure. My smirk widens.

I know your secret, hikari.

You cannot escape me now.

You _will_ be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! *waves* So, since I've been out of commission for a while with all of this exam studying, I thought I would upload a bit of what I have to tide you all over for the lemon to come. This chapter is more mind-fuckery than anything else *covers ears of all small children*

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. The end.

This one has not yet been to my beta, so if you see anything that needs changing/is confusing, let me know! I don't mind, really- thanks to Chicary for pointing out a typo already!

* * *

I've watched you for nearly a week now, hikari.

And I know what you're hiding…

A week of tortured whimpers, stifled moans, and lonely nights with only your hand for company. A week of sidelong glances, fierce blushes, and soft declarations that nothing is wrong.

A week that will end tonight.

I know your routine: you'll spend the evening with the others. You'll come home frustrated, having watched the Pharaoh and his midget suck face for the majority of the afternoon. You'll rush upstairs, take your frustrations out in the shower, and collapse onto your bed- exhausted, but no less satisfied.

I stretch out on the couch, moaning from the friction of fabric against my skin. Maybe there _is_ a benefit to stealing your clothes; I'm beginning to understand why you enjoy wearing tight pants.

The lock clicks; I turn the volume up on the TV. Yes, hikari, it's been just another ordinary night for me…

The door slams. I can hear you grumbling to yourself as you kick your shoes off in the entryway. Poor hikari, do you feel lonely, knowing all your friends have found someone?

The look on your face once you storm into the living room is priceless: irritation, shock, lust, appreciation, and embarrassment chase each other across your features. You try to cover your blush with a look of outrage.

"Ra damn it, put some fucking clothes on! I don't want to see you parading around half-naked!"

I think you enjoyed it too much, hikari- considering how your eyes are still roaming across my bare torso, raking down my abs… I smirk inwardly as your eyes widen and your blush returns tenfold.

"_Why_ are you wearing _my_ sweatpants?"

I stretch, flaunting the obvious bulge in my pants, and stand up, watching you try not to stare.

"They were comfortable." I shrug. "I can give them back if you want." My fingers wrap around the waistband, moving slowly, revealing skin inch by tantalizing inch.

Dear hikari, do you know how adorable you look when you gape?

You come to your senses once you realize your pants are my only article of clothing.

"No- you keep them!"

You're out of the room before I've re-situated myself. I smirk. Poor hikari- I've toyed with you enough.

You turn the water on in the bathroom.

It's time to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I honestly did not think I would get this done before I went to Spain! But hooray, here is the long-awaited third chapter!

I will say one thing about this- the lemon (yes, I did say lemon!) nearly freaking killed me! It was about as painful as giving birth to a twelve-pound baby.

Once again, this chapter has not yet been beta'd (ruby_shards is still working on final papers, as am I). So if you see any mistakes, let me know!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon (And yaoi. Duh.)

This chapter goes out to Celestial Reign for being such an awesome reviewer and encourager! Thanks babe!

* * *

The steam billowing out from the open bathroom door hits me in the face and shields me from sight. You tighten the towel around your waist as you exit; your body is flushed, but your eyes belay the aura of satisfaction that surrounds you. I strike quickly, pressing you against the wall, my body flat against yours.

You yelp, unsure, hands pressed to my chest in an attempt to push me away. Your eyes are beautiful- surprise, lust, and longing evident. Your head tilts slightly, offering your lips and neck to my hungry gaze, your eyes sliding closed.

"Please don't let this be a dream…."

Don't worry; I will prove just how real this is. You won't be able to walk in the morning, hikari.

I crush my lips to yours, tongue demanding entrance. Your soft moan gives me all the invitation I need to plunder your sweet mouth. You taste heavenly, hikari- your warm, pliant mouth casually accepting the new invader, your tongue tentatively flicking against mine. I tease it until you follow my game, tongues dancing. You press closer, hands fisting in my hair, moaning as you move on the attack, your slick muscle invading and mapping my mouth as I did yours.

Lack of oxygen drives us apart; I smile- a true, genuine smile- at your flushed face and half lidded eyes. You lean against the wall, exposing your neck as you pant. You're too tempting.

I nip your jaw hard enough to bruise, enjoying the pleasant sting from where you've yanked my hair. I continue my perusal, leaving a trail of bruises and bite marks down your neck, across your collarbone. Your moans and gasps of pleasure stoke the fire in my groin, fueling me to further exploration as my nails rake your sides before coming to rest on your hips.

My tongue flicks across a dusky nipple, teasing it to hardness. Your breathless mewls send tendrils of pleasure down my spine. I force myself to stop, smirking slightly at your displeased groan.

"I know what you've been doing, naughty hikari…" I whisper, my breath ghosting over your chest.

You freeze in shock, unsure, heart pounding madly from a mixture of fear and lust. I stroke you through the towel, reveling in your pleasured groan. I could listen to you for hours, but right now, I need you screaming beneath me.

I pull you into my room, caressing exposed flesh. Your body molds against mine- until I give you a slight nudge, enjoying the shocked look on your face as you fall back onto the bed.

You're beautiful like this, hikari- staring up at me with those large lavender eyes, your body flushed, your breathing erratic. I give you a feral grin as I crawl across the bed towards you, forcing you closer to the headboard.

I divest you of your last garment, visually devouring my prize. The pad of my thumb brushes your length, drawing another moan from your swollen lips; it ends in a scream as my tongue follows the same path. The sheets rustle, and out of the corner of my eye I see your knuckles whiten in a death grip.

"Oh gods… Marik…"

So responsive, hikari.

I slide up your body, stifling a groan as the friction between us teases my already engorged cock, forcing more images before my eyes. Oh, what I'd like to do to you…

You pull me into a heated kiss, legs wrapping around my waist, hands fisting in my hair, tongue invading my mouth, plundering, tasting. The move surprises me; I didn't think you could be so ferocious. How long have you been hiding this passion?

I pull back, granting you a short respite before I make you scream again. You press your lips to my ear, begging in four languages, mixing words until they form incoherent babble that ends in a whine.

"Please…"

As you wish, hikari.

I extricate myself from your legs, slowly making my way down your torso, littering your flawless skin with bites and bruises. I skirt your throbbing need despite your pleas, instead attaching my lips to your inner thigh, sucking, marking you as mine.

"Hikari, look at me."

I want to watch you. I want to see your face flush, your eyes widen, your jaw drop. Once I have your undivided attention, I give you one last smirk before I swallow your length.

You don't disappoint me. Your scream echoes throughout the room, sending liquid pleasure pulsing straight to my groin. You scream as only a virgin can, your senses overloaded with pleasure, unable to process the intense contact.

I pull up slowly, sucking on your head before engulfing you again. This won't take long, hikari. Your muscles are already tensing beneath me. I continue my leisurely pace, wanting to torture you as long as possible.

A clenching of muscles is my only warning before you release, a scream erupting from your throat as your hot seed coats mine.

You lay there, panting, eyes glazed over as I let you slide out of my mouth with a faint pop. You regain a semblance of consciousness, whimpering at the loss of contact as I shift.

I kiss you softly, one hand running through your silken hair as the other searches through a drawer. Once my hand closes around the plastic cylinder, I back away from you, allowing you another brief rest as I strip and coat my fingers with lube.

I slide one finger inside you, pushing against the tight ring of muscle as you squirm, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. I stroke your thigh with my free hand, wanting to soothe you, distract you as I slide another finger inside you. This time, you let out a grunt of discomfort, turning your head to the pillow and clenching your muscles around me. I begin probing, stretching you and searching for the spot that will make you forget your discomfort.

You shriek and arch, hands fisting in the sheets, and I smirk; I've found it. I slide another finger in, ignoring your hiss of pain as I aim for that bundle of nerves, rewarded when you cry out again and push back against my fingers.

"M-Marik… Please…. I need you…"

I bite back a moan at your tone; the lust and longing lacing your words drawing my attention back to my throbbing groin I pull my fingers out despite your groan of discontent and pour more lube into my palm.

Your needy eyes follow my hand as I prepare myself; my eyes slide shut and a moan escapes me as I stroke my hardened flesh. A hand on my wrist stops me. My eyes snap open, staring straight into yours.

The corners of your lips tilt upwards.

"Hey, that's _my_ job."

Your hand wraps around my shaft and it takes every ounce of control to stave off my climax as you stroke me.

Enough playing.

I growl and shove you back onto the bed, straddling you and pinning your wrists with one hand. I nudge your thighs further apart, settling between them.

My tongue ravages your mouth, distracting you. One quick thrust and I'm fully seated, swallowing your cry of pain. I kiss you again, apologetically, watching your beautiful face scrunch in pain, trying to ignore the blissful feeling of your tight walls surrounding me and the instinct that's screaming at me to move.

Your frown lessens. I watch with baited breath, sweat beading on my brow.

My mind goes blank as you roll your hips against mine. I react automatically, pulling out and thrusting back into your tight heat, nearly screaming when you wrap your legs around my waist, pulling me deeper.

Gods, hikari, you're so tight…

On the third thrust you arch against me, screaming. I've found your sweet spot again. I shift, slamming into it, reveling in your screams of pleasure, your sweat-soaked body writhing against mine.

The coil of heat in my groin winds tighter; I won't last much longer. I kiss you fiercely as I begin pumping you.

Your body shudders and for the second time tonight you scream my name as you reach your fulfillment. I thrust once more as your passage constricts around me, moaning your name as I fill you.

I release your wrists, catching myself before I collapse on top of you. Your eyes are already half-lidded with sleep as you untangle your legs, whimpering as I pull out of you.

"That… was… amazing…" Your eyes slide shut and you're dead to the world.

I watch you sleep, smiling at the peaceful look on your face.

Sleep well, hikari.

The night is still young.

I'm not done with you yet.

* * *

Oh yes, did I mention that there will be at -least- two more lemons? I may write them faster if I get reviews. ^^ Feel free to give me ideas- what other positions/situations do YOU want to see?

~Cat


	4. Chapter 4

*pokes head in* Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post this- Spain and the ensuing chaos that is moving into my new apartment (and starting summer classes) has kinda left me with little time to actually get down to this. Many thanks go to Celestial Reign for kicking me in the butt about updating this thing- so the 20-pound lemon that I birthed for this (seriously, it felt like that) is ALL HER FAULT! No, really, she's a great author and a great friend- if you haven't read her stuff (especially my two favorites, "Pretty Little Liar" and "Pretty Little Thing"), GO DO IT NOW!

*coughs* okay, now that I'm done ranting...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't sue me, 'kay?

**Warning: **Yaoi and a lemon

Once again, beta is back at home, so I'm not bothering her with this. Please, if you see any grammatical mistakes (or anything that just doesn't make sense) please let me know!

**

* * *

**

Wake up, hikari.

I nuzzle your neck, inhaling your musky scent, letting it drench my senses. You moan softly, tilting your head to allow me to do as I please, still tangled in the throes of sleep.

I can fix that.

My teeth worry the skin on your neck enough to leave a dark bruise. You yelp, eyes snapping open, pulling away and staring at me.

"M-Marik?"

Who else did you expect, hikari?

I grin, running my fingers through your hair, pulling you back to rest against my shoulder. You groan as you stretch your arms; it quickly turns to a hiss of pain as you arch your back.

"Dammit, Marik, I won't be able to walk straight tomorrow! What am I going to tell Yugi and Ryou?"

I chuckle, nipping your earlobe. "Maybe you could just tell them the truth…"

You snort, immediately dismissing the idea as ludicrous as you roll onto your stomach- and suddenly look disgusted.

"Ugh… I feel gross…" You run your hand down your stomach, making a face at the sticky mess that's cooled to your skin. "I need to shower."

I don't know how this is different from the other nights when you've done this to yourself, but if you insist…

You yelp in surprise as I stand and scoop you up, slinging you over my shoulder as I head for the bathroom. Did you really think that you would be able to clean yourself, considering your current state?

Once the shower is running at the highest bearable temperature, I deposit you gently onto the shower seat, listening to you purr as the hot water hits your bruised body. I quickly hand you the soap, watching as you scrub the evidence of our activities off your smooth flesh.

Satisfied, you drop the soap and give me that pleading look. I'm hooked, even if I won't admit it to you; I come to you without question, allow you to pull me down with you and snuggle up against me.

"I didn't tell you this before, but that… was amazing." Your cheeks flush slightly, and I once again feel a swell of pride- and lust- flow through me.

You slide into my lap, wriggling against my awakening hardness as your hands caress my shoulders and chest.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you properly before…"

Something's wrong with the way you're watching me, the way a small smile has started to play around your lips, the way you're slowly scooting away from me.

What are you up to, hikari?

You smirk and press one last kiss to my lips. "My turn."

What the hell-

My mind goes blank as your hot mouth engulfs me. The world has become a soundless haze once your tongue flicks across the underside of my shaft, tasting and experimenting. You pull back, sucking hard on my head, and I moan from the heady pressure.

Gods, hikari…

You swallow around me as you push yourself down further; I nearly scream from the exquisite sensation. Your head bobs faster now that you're more confident in your actions, and it's all I can do to brace myself for my impending climax.

A scream rips itself from my throat as you run your tongue over the slit, torturing the over-sensitive flesh. You swallow again, and the coil of anticipation explodes, shooting my essence into your waiting mouth. You sputter, surprised, but somehow manage to swallow the majority of what I've given you. I sit here, dazed, watching as you wipe my cum off your face.

Where did you learn _that_, hikari?

You kiss my jaw, nuzzling against my neck as you crawl onto my lap. Despite your contrite actions, you radiate smugness at having reduced me to… this.

You'll pay for that later, hikari.

I finally manage to calm my racing heartbeat to crack open an eye and glare at your seemingly innocent face. You shrink back, averting your eyes, unsure.

"Did I do something wrong…?" Your crestfallen face tears at me. I pull you closer and slide my tongue against your ear, enjoying the way you squirm against me.

"You did nothing wrong… but tell me, Malik- where did you learn such dirty tricks?"

You stare at me in disbelief. "Have you _ever_ heard Ryou and Yugi going on about their sexcapades?" You roll your eyes and I fight the urge to snicker. "I never wanted to know what Bakura sounded like the first time he let Ryou be seme…"

That mental image comes to mind and it's all I can do to keep my composure. I'll have to speak with the thief later.

Yes, later. Right now… you need to be punished, hikari.

I wait patiently while you stand, still pleased with yourself, and turn to reach for the shampoo. Silly hikari.

Your breath immediately hitches as I push you against the wall, my arousal returning as it presses against your backside. I nip your ear, growling softly.

"Haven't you learned by now never to turn your back on me?" I can't help the possessive edge that creeps into my tone. My entire body is craving you as you arch beneath me, turning your head to capture my lips in a searing kiss. You groan as I rake my nails down your sides, tangling one hand in my hair, trying to pull me closer.

Too bad, hikari. You're not in charge here.

I pull away and push you flat against the cool blue tiles, my teach making a trail from your shoulder to your ear, taking my time despite your needy moans.

"I'm going to fuck you, Malik," I growl, ramming my hips into you for emphasis. Your lust-darkened eyes seek mine as you rasp out your response.

"Do it."

That statement is all the invitation I need. I slide two wet fingers into you, stretching, probing. Your groan of protest at the intrusion quickly turns to a cry of pleasure as those digits slam directly into your prostate. Satisfied, I remove them, one hand keeping you pressed to the wall while I position myself with the other.

"Scream for me, hikari. I want the neighbors to know my name by the time I'm done with you."

I grit my teeth, trying to stifle a moan of pleasure as your tight walls caress me. You arch back, leaning your head against my shoulder, your eyes squeezed tight in pain, your breath coming out in sharp gasps.

"Gods… Marik… Just move…" Your eyes are still shut tight, but your body doesn't hold as much tension this time.

I keep my pace slow at first, not wanting to pound you into painful oblivion. Even so, the noises you make are more in pain that pleasure. I frown and shift my aim slightly. This time, you arch against me, screaming my name loud enough that it reverberates throughout the room. I smirk into your shoulder and pick up my pace, slamming directly into your sweet spot, making you see stars.

"M-MARIK!"

Your body goes rigid as your orgasm rips through you, your scream seeming to echo forever in this small room. I bite your shoulder, trying to muffle my own cries as your velvet walls clench around me. Gods, hikari… One final thrust and I moan your name, my entire body convulsing as I reach my own completion. I lean on you for a moment, not wanting to give up this moment, not trusting my own ability to stand.

I pull out slowly, nuzzling your neck as you whimper- from the loss of our connection or the pain, I'm not sure. You turn, kissing me again- softly this time- and smile ruefully.

"I guess I'll need to clean up _again._" You chuckle and make quick work of what is normally an hour-long routine. As soon as you finish, you turn to me again, sleep evident in your eyes.

"Back to bed?"

I smirk, pick you up again, and carry you to my room. Your protests at this treatment don't last long- as soon as I've placed you on the mattress, your eyes close and you snuggle closer to me, making soft contented noises as you drift off. I wrap my arms around you, pulling you close, enjoying the closeness, inhaling your scent yet again as it permeates my sheets.

You're mine, hikari.

All mine.

* * *

Hooray! I think I have one more chapter left in me for this. Which means- one last lemon! Hopefully this one will not take eight weeks to push out. ^_^ As usual, reviews make me a happy author, and may even lead to chapters being updated sooner!

~Cat


	5. Chapter 5

**HOMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THIS IS ***drumroll* the **FINAL CHAPTER!** Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for being awesome and putting up with me and my vacation schedule this summer. This chapter goes out to and Chicary for their awesome suggestions that helped me get through this chapter- and of course to the lovely Celestial Reign, who has basically staple-gunned by plot bunny to my sorry butt until I finished this thing. ^_^

**Warnings:** yaoi (duhhhh, that's probably why you're here if you've gotten through the other four chapters)

**Disclaimer: **Hey look, I _still_ don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So that means you _still_ can't sue!

Once again, no beta on this. T.T Any stupid mistakes, let me know and I will fix them!

* * *

_Marik…_

I groan softly, not wanting to wake up just yet. Something prods my side.

_Marik… Wake up…_

I try to turn over—And I can't. Confused, I try again, only to find that my hands are restrained, keeping me from ignoring that little voice inside my head that's telling me to wake up.

_Go the fuck away._

_Aww, you're always so grumpy in the morning… _The voice sounds far too happy. I grunt in response. For fuck's sake, I just want to be _left alone_.

_Fine._ _I guess I'll just have to try other methods to wake you_. Fine by me, go ahead and try your hardest, hikar—OH MY _RA_-!

My eyes snap open as warm fingers stroke me, raising me to full salute. I stare into your eyes, still too confused to notice your huge grin.

"Good morning, sunshine." You kiss me on the nose, and I can't help but make a face. You're always so damn perky in the morning.

"Malik, I know you want me, but could it not have waited until a better time? Like, say, after noon?"

You keep grinning at me.

"Well, I would… only I have to meet with Yugi and Ryou so we can work on our history project… And who knows how long I'll be gone." You give me a mock pout. "I wouldn't want you to… _miss_ me while I was away." You add another firm stroke for emphasis.

"Okay... Say I'm willing to play your game." I'm more than willing; we both know it, but I'd rather you think that I'm still in control. "I can't exactly fuck you if I'm tied to the bed."

That grin widens. "Oh, but that's half the fun." You lean in, hovering inches above my face- so close, yet just far enough that I can't lean forward and kiss you. "You're not in control this time, Marik. I am."

I try to fight off the shiver of anticipation that snakes down my spine. I wasn't expecting you to be seme _yet_, but I'm not exactly complaining about it. I plan to make it a challenge for you, hikari, but a change of scenery could be…interesting.

You smirk and lean in, kissing me roughly, forcing your tongue into my mouth, fighting me for dominance of this new territory. You pull back, taking my frustrated groan with you.

"Someone's eager." That smirk again. Really, hikari, you're learning far too fast.

"Someone decided that nine a.m. would be a great time to fuck." I glare; you laugh. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Nothing." You kiss my nose again. "You're just cute when you pout."

I stare at you. _Cute?_ You've got to be kidding me. I am intimidating, terrifying, sexy-as-all-hell, but I am _not_ cute.

You tap into my thoughts through our link and chuckle. "Can you be all of the above?"

"No. _Cute_ is for hikaris. Not going there."

"Very well." You rake your nails across my nipples and down my chest. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." I'm panting the words, trying hard not to groan.

"Fine." You check the clock. "I don't have much time…"

"Then hurry up. You're the one who woke me up for early morning sex; might as well get used to them being quickies if you want any before school." I smirk at the flush that covers your face; clearly you had already considered the possibilities.

You kiss me again, slower this time, as your hands continue their downward path. My breath hitches as your fingers ghost over my thighs, so damn close to where I want them. I groan, and you pull away, smirking.

"Too bad; you have to wait."

"As long as you don't make me do any of the work, hikari- I plan on going back to sleep after this."

"Good." You grip me tightly, sliding your hands along the shaft with excruciating slowness. "I want you all rested up for when I come home."

I buck up into your hand, trying to force you to pick up the pace, but you pull back, shaking your head. "I told you not to be so impatient."

I glance pointedly at the clock. "What time was it you had to leave again?"

The glare you shoot my way would wither most people; fortunately I'm not "most people." Never breaking eye contact, you reach for the lube in the dresser drawer and spread it on three fingers.

"Ah, so we're cutting to the main event now?" The last word is partially bitten off as you push one finger inside me. Dear gods, I'd forgotten how much this stung. I bite my cheek, forcing myself to relax, to let you enter despite the stinging sensation.

"Doing okay?" Don't sound so worried, hikari; I'll get over it soon enough.

_Just put the next finger in, hikari…_

You look up at me, surprised that I didn't vocalize the sentiment. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going to let you know the pain you're causing me.

You slide a second finger in, scissoring them inside me, rubbing my walls.

A white-hot flash of pleasure shoots through me, driving a scream from my throat; my back arches and I pull against my restraints, trying to force you to hit that spot again.

"Found it." Your smug remark shoots through me almost as fast as the next wave of pleasure. Cocky little bastard, aren't you?

The third finger follows easily now that you know how to subdue me, and I ride out the pleasure you build up, biting my lip until it bleeds. I can't help but let out a soft moan of protest as your fingers leave me.

"Miss me already?" you breathe against my ear, purring in satisfaction.

"Miss you? I thought we were done and I could go back to bed!"

"Har har." You smack me with your pillow. "Very funny, Marik. Just for that, how about I leave now?" Your hurt comes through despite your sarcasm, and I'm left feeling like an ass. I'm happy that you're back to your usual upbeat self… I guess I just didn't realize that you'd still be a little touchy with regard to… this.

I let my regret wash through our bond; we both know I'm not exactly the best with apologies. You smile softly, leaning up to nuzzle my nose.

"Apology accepted."

"Hikari…" I glance at the clock, this time actually meaning it.

"Uh, yeah." You flush slightly. "Guess we should get started then?"

I begin to reach out, wanting to ruffle your hair, but the handcuffs hold me fast and I growl in irritation. You smirk at my frustration, taking your sweet time in finding the lube and pouring a generous amount on your hand.

I'm hypnotized as you stroke yourself; each moan and gasp makes me harder and stokes my need. Dammit, Malik, I want you _now_.

Your eyes catch mine; I can see my own lust reflected back at me. You position yourself, trying to be careful, and I force myself to relax as you push in.

Fuck, hikari…

You groan as you push yourself to the hilt, stretching me and filling me to capacity. You feel incredible like this, but…

Move, Malik…

You sure…?

I rock my hips against yours, making both of us gasp. You take the hint and pull out, pushing back in slowly, trying to find my prostate before you pick up speed. It takes a few jerky thrusts until you brush against it, shooting pleasure throughout my body and making the room echo my moan.

You find your rhythm after that, both of us rocking together, soft cries bouncing around the room. I can feel my climax building, boiling white-hot, nearly ready to overflow. Your sweat-slicked body presses against mine, one hand reaching to finish me.

I gasp as you touch me, playing my entire body to a tune meant for the two of us. Something snaps inside me; my body tenses and the dam breaks and the waves of my orgasm crash through me as my seed spurts out in long silvery strands between us. You fly over that edge right behind me, moaning as warm wetness coats my walls.

I wince as you pull out; the sharp pain in my lower back making me wonder.

"How are you even able to move now? I plowed you into the wall less than five hours ago!"

You grin, looking far less tired than I feel as you unlock my handcuffs. "Painkillers. Lots of them."

"Huh." My ass won't be the only thing hurting later… I stare at my bruised wrists. It was worth it. I glance up to see you cleaning yourself off and yanking on your pants. I grab you from behind, ignoring your startled squeak, and bury my head in your shoulder.

"You sure you have to go…? I'm sure Yugi and Ryou would understand if you told them that you were… a little caught up in something else."

You turn around and kiss me soundly, managing to disentangle yourself from my grip.

"I don't think that will work this time…" You yank on the rest of your clothes and check the clock.

"Oh crap, I've gotta go!" One last kiss and you're flying out the door, flushed and breathless. The front door slams; you've forgotten to lock it again. I get up, grumbling, and head for the entryway.

_On second thought…_ I stop by the front window, wondering what excuse you'll come up with to account for your tardiness.

"About time!" Yugi sounds as impatient as any hyperactive child.

"Sorry," comes your reply. "I got-eh… caught up in something."

I watch you blush, making sure I stay just out sight. Oh hikari… I can't wait to see how this plays out.

Ryou scrutinizes you, narrowing his eyes. "What were _you_ up to last night?" At his question, Yugi stops bouncing around and stares at you, open-mouthed.

"You _didn't!_"

You laugh, shakily, one hand running through your hair. "Eh… heh… Funny story about that…"

Ryou crosses his arms over his chest, waiting. "We're all ears."

Your eyes flicker to the window, knowing I'm standing here, watching you. You grin at me before turning back to your friends.

"Can you keep a secret?"

END.

* * *

Aaaaand... that's a wrap! Thanks for being amazing readers!

~Cat


End file.
